


Smoking Aces

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 5, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnquotefic/2665.html">Bloody Mary</a>. <em>Dean: "Besides a whole new level of frustration? No. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror. <strong>And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave</strong>. But... no Mary."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Aces

Bill drew a card, puffing around his cigar thoughtfully.

"Well ... I had a whole town once that got overrun with rats because some kids playing around with black magic summoned the Pied Piper out of a storybook."

Bobby huffed as he also drew card.

" _Leprechauns,_ " Bobby said. The other men at the table turned in unison to look at him, amused disbelief in every face. "What?" Bobby grumbled. "You young bucks don't know _everything_. Used to be plenty of leprechauns around."

"Bobby," John said, "Everyone knows leprechauns are evil and they kill people." His face was carefully arranged into a serious expression, but he was smiling with his eyes.

"They do not, and you should stop lettin' Dean watch those kinds of movies," Bobby retorted. "Draw already."

John drew a card and carefully rearranged his hand, frowning.

Bill flicked a look at Bobby, and Bobby shook his head. "Don't fall for that, son. John's a damn good liar."

John smiled smugly.

"Well?" Bill prompted, "Your move, Winchester. Funniest case you ever had."

"Hmm," John mused as he shuffled his cards some more. "Ah. Okay - one time in Louisiana there was a ghost that only haunted people who flashed the Mardigras floats. Made 'em all see boobs on their boyfriends."

Bill's jaw dropped. "You are _lyin'_ , you bastard," he laughed.

John raised one hand a crossed his heart. "I am not! I swear!"

Both men looked at Bobby.

"You two idjits ain't draggin' me into this. I raise."

Bill dropped his cards on the table and slumped back in his chair in defeat. "I fold."

"John?"

John smiled and flipped another bullet into the center of the table.

"Your call, Bobby."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at John. Bill chuckled as he watched them stare each other down. A long moment passed, then Bobby threw down his cards as well.

"Dammit, I can just never tell with you."

John laughed. He scooped up the pile of ammo into his faded plaid shirt. "Goodnight, gentlemen," he drawled, putting on his best-worst British accent.

"Night, you sunnuvabitch!" Bill waved cheerfully.

"See you in the morning," Bobby mumbled, like he'd really rather not.

John slipped off upstairs, and they could hear him rattling around the living room, no doubt tucking his new stock away into his duffel before sneaking up to check on the boys.

Bobby poured Bill another shot of whiskey, and Bill swirled the glass, content.

There was a long pause of companionable silence before Bill spoke up.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"You think the boobs were real?"

  


End file.
